


The store

by PanicAtTheFallout



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheFallout/pseuds/PanicAtTheFallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story that is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The store

Spencer had recently gotten married to the love of his life Linda. They decided to open up a store together as an act of love.


End file.
